blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Invictus
Invictus is a second-in-command of NOL and a playable character in BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion, BlazBlue: Calamitous Complex and BlazBlue: Fate Dissolution. Information Pre Crisis Rebellion Invictus was created as an imitation of Murakumo Units alongside Quicksilver by Yūki Terumi and Relius Clover. Together they successfully accomplished several assassination missions, but after that Quicksilver has escaped, and Terumi appointed Invictus his personal assassin. When Terumi was ultimately defeated by Ragna the Bloodedge, Invictus lost the meaning of his life and went on killing spree. He threatened Bullet and HJ that he will kidnap the child they found and rip his heart out to use for his personal means. Quicksilver decided to stop this madness and killed him in battle. After that he made an oath that he won't kill anymore. But the assassin quickly healed his injuries and disappeared. Soon after that Invictus was found by Relius Clover who introduced him to Yuki Kaizema, who was a new body of his previous boss. Kaizema was impressed by his skills, cunningness and cruelty and offered him the rank of Invictus of NOL. The assassin agreed and was appointed adviser to Imperator Ryuke Ochita. He also became the main strategist of NOL and KAL. He was one of the people who orchestrated the war in Ugairu. His only wish was to find Quicksilver and avenge himself. Invictus began to develop plans that would help him to lure his "brother" out of the shadows. He worked alongside Kaizema and Laileth to start the war and make Quicksilver appear, but his nemesis didn't take part in the war. He advised Ryuke to reform the Zero Squadron and sent a personal invitation to Lieutenant Yuri Satsuki to lead the squadron. Crisis Rebellion Invictus took part in Kaizema's plan to lure Asuva to him and pretended that he was going to arrest him only to be defeated by Kaizema. After that he encountered Asuva and Xenaki before they reached the Kaiser Project and almost killed Asuva but he was interrupted by Quicksilver's appearance. He told Quicksilver to come to the rooftop of the Imperial Palace and fled. Calamitous Complex Invictus has a much larger role in a new conflict. He is shown using Ruby Mind Eater on Yuri and making her his personal puppet Personality Invictus is laid-back and calm. He often flirts with women and charms them with his beauty and his hypnotic stare. However, this doesn't work on Ryuke. Unlike his superior, Invictus doesn't want to wipe out humanity, but to make them his slaves. He also appears to be cocky and somewhat arrogant. He rarely loses his cool and makes fun of both his allies and opponents. Appearance Crisis Rebellion Invictus is a tall man with blue eyes and long silver hair, much like Quicksilver. His hair hangs loose and the bangs cover his left eye. He wears white robe with dual scarves and a hood and conceals his identity by wearing a featureless mask that covers his face. After Quicksilver shatters his mask, he discards his hood. Underneath his robe he wears a sleeveless white shirt. He wears black leather pants and white knee-high boots. Invictus has a small scar on his chest from Quicksilver's sword. He also has a golden ring with a red stone on his ring finger and wears a white glove on his right hand. He also has an earring. Powers and Abilities Invictus uses his naginata in battle, infusing it with various powers, and also utilizes his incredible speed. He can use the Kaiser energy. He mostly relies on sneak attacks and rarely engages in open combat. Invictus also uses traps and tricks to defeat his opponents. His most powerful and dangerous weapon is his Eternal Armament, Adificioum Ilusio. He uses it to create a dimension made of darkness and torture his opponents there. He can also corrupt and shatter souls with his unbreakable gauntlet. Musical Themes *'Mastermind' - Invictus's theme *'Forgotten Legacy' - Invictus vs Quicksilver theme Stages *'Imperial Palace Rooftop' - The rain will wash away your wrath ''Trivia *His weapon's name means ''The Star of Death in Japanese. Navigation Category:Antagonist Category:Male Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Incarnate Saga Character